Naruto: The Paradox of Fusion
by BlazingFringe
Summary: Ruling over the world,Such naive goals were not on the agenda of them,power of chakra is undisputed and some have goals for it that were never even considered and destruction of a world for the formation of new doesn't shake them.Who are they?what connection do they have with beginning of chakra?And how has Naruto been dragged in this war of the worlds? (Chapter 2 up)
1. Prologue

**Well come my dear readers, this is my First attempt at Fan-fiction so please bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto series, if i would have , I would be in vegas 24X7.**

 **Guide to story:**

 **Normal speech :** "hey"

 **Thoughts:** _'Hey'_

 **Demonic Speech: "Hey"**

 **Demonic thoughts :** _ **'Hey'**_

 **Jutsu: KageBunshin no Jutsu**

 _ **Without Further wait i present to you :**_

 _ **Naruto: The Paradox Of Fusion**_

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

The sun was blazing brightly in this particular afternoon of the month of march. Gentle winds of the spring flowed around the city of konoha, soothing the citizens of the fire country living under the great tree , the village hidden in the leaves : Konoha. People were moving on and about enjoying the season and going about their business ,shops of the market district bustled with civilians, the two eternal gatekeepers playing yet another game of cards, a few ninjas could be seen hoping over the rooftops moving along to the centre of the village towards the largest building in the city : The cylindrical tower with the words FIRE adorning its front, The Hokage tower. And towering over it the most distinct monument in the entirety of the fire nation : The hokage monument, with the the sunlight flooding the faces of all the previous leaders showing that this village was a product of these watchful eyes. All in all it portrayed the image of peaceful heaven. Years seemed to have gone well for konoha after the tragedy of 12 years ago : the Kyuubi incident.

While everything seeming normal in the village , a man with rattled looks and clothes tattered was running in the alleys of konoha. His white beard and and bald head made nothing to make him look him distinguished and his average height did not increase his intimidation. He ran with heavy steps and a fearful face as if the shingami himself was chasing him. _'_ _*pant* huh huh_ _…_ _this is bad they are catching up ! I need to keep it safe_ _'_ were his thoughts. Looking back he saw the blurs of darkness steadily closing in on his location. He increased his pace to his maximum and cursed his lack of ability of using chakra being a civilian. "Damn ninjas" he cursed and ran. After running a while he came across in a opening from the never ending alleys of konoha _'_ _If i can get in the open they can_ _'_ _t catch me_ _'_ he smirked with a look of relief coming across his troubled features. As he crossed the opening momentarily blinded by the flash of sunlight across his face, he stumbled on to someone falling across hard _'_ _Ouch what the hell my ramen !_ _' '_ _Shit ! they are going to catch up to me now !_ _'_ were the simultaneous thoughts of the two who crashed. As soon he could gather his bearings the bearded man realised it was over from him, _'_ _I_ _'_ _m way too far from the population, there is no way i can escape now , this is bad.. i need to hide my information somewhere_ _'_ _._ Meanwhile the other person who was knocked over by the bearded man was a teenage boy in orange jumpsuit ,of rather short height, sunny blonde hair, three distinct whisker like marks on each cheeks and ocean blue eyes, the resident prankster of konoha : Naruto Uzumaki.

' _Damn it ! taking the shortcut was a bad idea after all_ _'_ Why you ask ? it was because several packets of cup ramen were drowning in the drain before which Naruto lay despairing _'_ _Man i spent almost all this month_ _'_ _s allowance from the old man on these ramen they were supposed to back me up until the graduation exam !_ _'_ Despairing for a little more he immediately turned around to find the culprit of this heinous crime of destroying perfectly eatable ramen and have him compensate for his loss. "Who the HELL do YOU think you are Dattebayo ! You better have some excuse ready coz you destroyed the food of gods and you will suffer for i..t…" cried Naruto but trailing off after looking the condition of the guilty. The bearded middle aged man seemed to be analysing him for a while now.. the man squinted his eyes at him before he finally spoke "Explanation you say ? I have something else that will be of more importance than anything you will ever know…" the man said getting up and looking like he was about to run off before speaking again "Remember what i am saying carefully **The Dawn of the bloody fusion will brought by K.E.Y. and cerberus** **"** with these words the man ran away.

"That was morbid…" deadpanned Naruto. "And he didn't even pay me back" Cried Naruto after the retreating man. _'_ _Damn i think i_ _'_ _ll have to ask old man for more and hope he doesn_ _'_ _t think i am lying this time_ _'_ Began to trudge back to his apartment with his heads down in defeat, sparing one last glance in the drain where his precious ramen remained drowned. He didn't hear the sharp cry of the man followed by distinct sound of crashing coming from the alley the bearded man ran into.

* * *

(A Week Later…..)

It was evening time, the sky was painted dark with the loss of sun, people of konoha were retuning back to their homes after a days work. Mean while in the forest surrounding the entirety of konoha one whiskered prankster of konoha was sporting a wistful smile- the one which showed that handwork was finally paying off. The day had been really nerve racking for Naruto , Today was the graduation exam in the Ninja Academy of Konoha and Naruto was appearing for the for the fourth time - after failing for previous three years even after his early start this time -his last chance with the other students being his age - he failed yet again due to the 'thrice damned' clone jutsu.

He had seen the look of utter disappointment in iruka sensei's face and he also failed to control his grief hearing the hurtful words of the two gossiping women who seemed to be glad he failed, but miraculously Mizuki sensei cameo him an offer… That brings back to the current situation.

' _Heh Ninja world here I come !'_ he thought with a smirk _'stealing the forbidden scrolls-check ! Learn a jutsu from the scroll-check! man defeating the old man sure was easy ! Ero-Hokage!'_

While Naruto was basking in his self achievement he heard the leaves sway up in the trees behind him. Turing to look he found Iruka sensei there "Oi Iruka sensei finally came back huh ? so where is my headband Dattebayo! ?" Meanwhile iruka still panting from his rush to find Naruto came to sudden stop and then he noticed Naruto more carefully he had stains of dirt on his clothes and face yet he looked unmistakably happy. "NARUTO , You have done it this time ! what head-band are you talking about ? come with me to the hokage immediately with the scroll you stole… what the hell were you thinking ! its basically treason !.." Ranted iruka red faced with anger.

Naruto was at loss though "eh treason ? but I competed the super secret test mizuki sensei gave me.. is this a part of the test too?" This got Iruka's head turning _'What? but it was mizuki who informed me of the stealing by Naruto ! what's going on'_

"Ho Ho so you did succeed Uzumaki ? eh" came a voice from the left of the duo.

Looking up they both saw Mizuki in his Chunin flak Jacket with a fuma shuriken strapped at his back."Now Naruto hand me the scroll and we can promote you to genin"

Iruka looking at him suspiciously said"What are you talking about mizuki there is no such test , Are you trying to get the scroll or yourself ?" In his reply mizuki threw three shuriken at iruka who dodged them , getting a hardened look on his face iruka said " So you really did become a traitor huh?" Reading himself for battle he said again "Mizuki there is still time return with me to hokage peacefully and i'll ask him to reduce your sentence".

Laughing Mizuki replied " Haha Come with YOU? are you crazy you dolphin ? I'm far stronger than your are and that little demon over there you can't stop me… " Meanwhile Naruto was at loss again _'Iruka sensei and mizuki sensei are fighting but why ? and why is iruka sensei calling mizuki sensei a traitor wasn't it supposed to be a test now ?'_ He began "Oi Mizuki sensei what do you mean ! what's going on ? " _'He called me a demon like them , does he… hate me too like the others?'_ Mizuki turning to Naruto scoffed " Heh look at the scrawny demon jumping around. I'll kill you first then i'll become the hero of the village " he thought _'okay its easy now kill the demon and iruka,get the scroll , go to the hot springs village and show the slip of paper to the guards ,simple enough'_

With this Mizuki tossed multiple shurikens at Naruto , and Naruto was unprepared for this onslaught could do nothing but close his eyes in anticipation of pain. "NARUTO" ... a sharp cry made him open his eyes again and he saw the most horrifying sight of his life.. Iruka sensei standing over him with blood coming from his mouth and 5 shurikens embedded on his back. Panicking Naruto cried " IRUKA SENSEI ? Are you alright ? why did you do that ?" iruka grunting in pain told him "Leave with scroll Naruto go to the hokage-sama and and tell him what happened here i'll protect you."

Tears were gathering in the eyes of Naruto who wordlessly followed Iruka's Orders. _'Damn it why is it happening with me this day is such a nightmare gotta tell old man quickly ' ._ Clutching the scroll harder in his arms ,He was running as fast as he could when suddenly he heard mizuki's voice "Going somewhere eh demon ?" whirling around Naruto saw Mizuki reading his fuma shuriken.. "Where is Iruka sensei ? and don't call me demon Mizuki-teme !" Mizuki got a predatory look on his face then "That iruka did't stand a chance against me in his weakened state! and of course i'll call you demon , doesn't everyone call you that?" Iruka stumbled into the clearing limping slightly , he cried "Don't mizuki that's forbidden"

Mizuki Laughing cried " HAH FORBIDDEN ? there is nothing forbidden for me" Naruto getting more started by the tone of the conversation thought _'What is forbidden , what is iruka sensei trying to stop ? what is going on '_ while Mizuki started spinning his fuma shuriken and said " Naruto do you remember the lesson about the kyuubi ? well the fourth hokage killing the 9 tailed demon fox is a false story .. even someone as great as him couldn't kill a bijuu so he did the next best thing" "NO MIZUKI STOP!" cried iruka , Mizuki threw the fuma shuriken with a grunt and final words "He sealed the demon fox kyuubi into a child , you are the child Naruto Uzumaki, You are the KYUUBI "

With that the shuriken started with a spin towards a stumped Naruto _'I…am a.. Demon? the villagers were right after all … i should die…'_ time slowed down for him as he watched the shrunken come closer to him , he could hear the whooshing sound of his approaching death! he could feel the pain of the revealing coming along with the shuriken when suddenly he was pushed aside ..

Naruto blinked at the splotches of blood on his face, He could't feel any pain though " Am i dead?" he thought out softly , all he could hear was ringing in his ears.. "Nope i couldn't let my favourite student die.. argh tha..t easily now can I ? " Hearing these words Naruto looked up and saw iruka hovering over him with a pained look.. Naruto saw more blood coming form his mouth and the fuma shuriken now sticking from his lower back… Gasping and now openly crying Naruto began " Wh..y …. Why .. did you s..ave me iruka sensei ? I'm only a demon , i caused you all so much pain, even now i'm doing that ..t..o you…" he cried softly… With a grunt Iruka Replied.." Naruto .. You are not a demon.. You are the most hardworking child i have ever come across, you are a great person and with a golden heart !.. I.. don't think i can fight anymore Nar..uto you need to go and tell hokage-sama.. the scroll must not go to mi..zuki...argh"

Naruto was speechless, This was the most kindness he had ever felt someone do to him, even more so than the old man hokage who helped him get into his apartment and the monthly money, or Ayame and Teuchi-jiji who gave him godly ramen.. He was interrupted by the cracking laughter of Mizuki who had all this while getting on a gauntlet on his arm " You sappy assholes,

i'm gonna kill you both to alleviate your suffering iruka to actually like the demon who killed your parents… You sure are pathetic".

With this Naruto looked up with red and slitted irises at mizuki and glared at him.. "SHUT-UP Mizuki-teme.. not one more word about Iruka sensei.. I'm gonna Bust you up ! Dattebayo !"

Mizuki seemingly amused by the ex-academy student "You kill ME ? you dobe can't throw a shuriken if your life depended on it , you are a far-cry from killing me!"

Snarling with anger Naruto cried "SHUT-UP I'LL SHOW YOU MY TRAINING YOU TEME!"

Getting his hands a cross-sign Naruto cried the name of the Jutsu which would later define his ninja career's greatest strength - **KAGEBUNSHIN-NO-JUTSU !**

Smoke filled the clearing… with a cough and a wave of hands mizuki tried to remove the clouds of smoke hoping to make sure the blonde demon was just throwing smoke bombs _'_ _Surely the demon can_ _'_ _t do a A-Rank kinjutsu at such a scale!_ _'_ The smoke cleared out within seconds and Mizuki got hold of the most surprising and terrifying sight of his life: Narutos- Narutos everywhere.. from the branches of tree to the tuft of bushes to the ground near them was filled with Narutos with devilish grin… "You were saying something Mizuki teme ? i'll return the pain you gave Iruka sensei THOUSAND FOLD Dattebayo !" and with a cry the thousands of naruto descended upon the now shaking Mizuki…

Grunts and painful cries filled the clearing with occasional cry of 'Dattebayo'! Mizuki did't stand a chance he dispelled about 10 clones with his strange gauntlet before the numbers overwhelmed him.. After about 5 minutes a sheepish Naruto came up to Iruka with Mizuki's gauntlet in hand…

"Oops.. i think i overdid a bit , I brought his glove-blade thingy it looked really cool though!" he said waving the gauntlet to Iruka's face.. and then he began to prod and move around the gauntlet to some how fit his small hands , only to find three words engraved in it : **K.E.Y. .** _ **'**_ _hmm were did i see this before ?_ _'_ _he thought._

Meanwhile Iruka who was slightly better now that he removed the fuma-shuriken from his back was bandaging his back while looking at the antics of his little brother figure.. _'_ _heh he sure has grown , i guess its time to reward him.._ _'_ "Naruto.. Close your eyes for a bit.." Frowning Naruto did that and said " Okaay.. what's up iruka sensei why do you want me to close... my.. e..yes" Naruto stopped his rant when he felt something on his forehead… opening his eyes he saw blood stained face of iruka with his head-band missing… he then touched his forehead and felt the head band on his head.. "Congrats Naruto on becoming genin Naruto " Iruka said softly… At a loss of words Naruto felt so touched and overwhelmed by this , hugged iruka wordlessly crying but this time tears were of happiness…

* * *

"Yo..u Fucking demon… I… Kne..w You wer..e a Dem..on fro..m the begiginni..g" came a voice suddenly from behind them… Turning around they looked startled to find a beaten bloody and bruised mizuki somehow crawling towards them with a bunch of explosive notes .. "I'll take yo..u w..ith me you.. demo..n " he cried..."No Mizuki don't " was all could Iruka say before he realised it was too late jumped over Naruto to cover him and make sure he gets minimal damage , he closed his eyes for the pain .. and waited for probably what would be last words he would ever heard.. Mizuki started to channel chakra into the seals and said "DI..E DEMO.. ARRH"

The pain and explosion never came to iruka, Instead of that a disturbing squelching sound like something stabbing flesh came to his ears and an eerie laugh…

"People of your village sure are.. amusing.. ne Itachi-san"

Startled Iruka looked around to find a bandaged object embedded in a bloody file of flesh that was once mizuki's head and a tall man with a black cloak with red clouds in it with his face having un-usually sharp teeth and blue skin Kisame Hoshigaki the monster of kirigakure and a devious missing nin… and the biggest traitor of konoha after oruchimaru , Itachi Uchiha the slayer of his own clan- the strongest clan of the village, with his usual stoic face and eerie sharingan spinning slowly…

"Eh Iruka sensei, get off me what is going on? whose there? " asked Naruto as he squirmed out from under iruka who was petrified in fear.. for good reason as two most infamous S-rank missing nins were standing before them..

" Hn. Uzumaki Naruto , please come with us ...for we have much to discuss.." Came the monotone voice of itachi as stepped forward,his sharingan spinning ominously towards the downed iruka and Naruto.

The Uchiha Slayer had finally returned to Konoha after the uchiha massacre of 4 years ago.

And with him and Kisame the Akatsuki have come into the picture of the ninja world.

* * *

 **This is my first attempt on a fan-fiction hope you all like it.**

 **My english may be faulty at places but i do try to make it as grammatically correct as i can, i would be checking for errors and rectify them on the go.**

 **Also i maybe using some Japanese terms I have picked throughout the time reading manga and fan-fictions.**

 **This Will be an AU with few OC's .**

 **As for pairings it is undecided as of yet, but their will be pairing and it will NOT be yaoi.**

 **Please Review,favourite and follow it !**

 **And Critical Reviews are welcomed but please refrain from flaming as we all are hear for a fun time right?**

 **So to wrap it up ,**

 **what's with the mysterious message of the bearded man ?**

 **what is K.E.Y. ?**

 **Why does akatsuki want Naruto ?**

 **Find out in the next instalment of Naruto: The Paradox of Fusion**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Secrets within secrets

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto series, if i would have , I would be in vegas 24X7.**

 **Guide to story:**

 **Normal speech :** "hey"

 **Thoughts:** _'Hey'_

 **Demonic Speech: "Hey"**

 **Demonic thoughts :** _ **'Hey'**_

 **Jutsu: KageBunshin no Jutsu**

 _ **Chapter 1 : The Secrets within secrets**_

* * *

 _ **Previously on Naruto:The Paradox of Fusion**_

" _**Hn. Uzumaki Naruto , please come with us .. for we have much to discuss.." Came the monotone voice of itachi as stepped forward towards the downed iruka and Naruto.**_

 _ **The Uchiha Slayer had finally returned to Konoha after the uchiha massacre of 4 years ago.**_

 _ **And with him and Kisame the Akatsuki have come into the picture of the ninja world.**_

* * *

Naruto looked at Itachi and his sharingan eyes spinning slowly, then at kisame who was grinning in as if a hungry shark who spotted his meal, and then at Iruka who was shaking by now and had look of utter terror on his face. _'_ _Eh This guy looks like sasuke and_ what's _with his eyes ? and why's_ _Iruka sensei so afraid?_ _'_

"Oi Who the hell are you ? and what do you want to discuss,and what's with the shark face over ther..e" Naruto's bombardment of questions died away when he looked where Kisame was standing or rather what his bandaged sword was buried in.. It was body of Mizuki with bloody mush of brain and bones in place of his head. This made Naruto Nauseous and he dry heaved as he came to terms that Mizuki was a headless dead body infront of him. _'_ _Oh my god! he Killed Mizuki teme and by look of Iruka sensei we are next!_ _'_

Naruto was the recognised dead last in the academy and generally a knuckle head in front of the entire village, but years of biased treatments and hate from the village and hardships made Naruto street smart, he knew the face of danger when he saw one, and he was fairly sure luck was not gracing him today. He looked at Iruka again to get some help but he came to see Iruka who was too terrified to even speak all but was frozen in the killing intent rolling of the blue-shark like guy, whereas Itachi was just staring at them, expressionless as if daring to make a move. _'_ _Okay i guess its time to get lost from here, i_ _'_ _ll just make thousand clones again and beat them up while I and Iruka sensei escape, then we_ _'_ _ll in.._ _'_ he was cut off from his musing by a seemingly amused Kisame's voice " Itachi-san I think you should let me shave his legs and arms, that way he wont make much of problem and we can easily sag him up when we come for him next time."

' _Oh shit! they are here to kill me!'_ thought a panicking Naruto.

"No Kisame we don't need to make a fuss here, we are just gathering information and i'm sure Naruto-kun here will co-operate." Itachi ended while looking at Naruto.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage of Konoha, the one referred to as 'The Professor', was currently cursing to himself while looking through his chakra crystal ball at the mess the situation was beginning to make. First Mizuki a Normal looking chunin academy instructor turned traitor and got Naruto to steal the Forbidden scroll, then ran his mouth and told Naruto about his burden. He was hoping to tell Naruto himself after he had at least graduated and would be in better mental state to process the gravity of his condition. He felt rather received and proud at Naruto the way he handled himself and beat Mizuki. _'Always the ball of energy aren't you Naruto-kun? And i'm glad people like you are serving konoha iruka-kun, Will of fire truly burns brightly in you'_. He was getting ready to talk to naruto about his burden when shit hit the fan. He never imagined itachi coming back to konoha like this with the tailless tailed beast Kisame hoshigaki in tow. _'There was information about Akatsuki having a vital intel leak, somewhere in the fire country, I never imagined it would have dragged them here in Konoha, And why do they want Naruto? Is it already time? I need to make sure no harm comes to them'_.

With that The Professor got ready in his battle robes and summoned his anbu guard."Neko, Tenzo come with me and make sure to gather Naruto-kun and Iruka-kun quickly while I hold of Itachi and Kisame, Alert the Village we have S-class Intruders and Initiate Lock-Down Procedures."

"Hai Hokage-sama" came the simultaneous barks from the masked Ninjas.

With that hiruzen sped of towards the forest where Naruto and Iruka were. _'Hang in there Naruto-kun, Iruka-kun.'_

* * *

(In the forest)

Iruka Umino had his fair share of battles throughout his Ninja career. He had worked really hard to become chunin and had got a battle medal in the form of a giant scar across his nose while fighting a missing nin in grass country. It was closest he'd been to death after the kyuubi incident. After that he decided to help bud the new leaves of konoha, and retired from being an active ninja. He had felt the killing intent of kyuubi that night 12 years ago, it was stomach turning and mind twisting , but it was not focused on him, but rather the entire village. But his current situation was different. Very different, the killing intent of kisame was all but focused on him and Naruto, And not to say the emotionless look on the genius-turned killer scion of uchiha clan was making him dizzy and sick.

He didn't even hear the second words from Kisame, but Itachi's comment snapped him out of his daze.

' _they are after naruto ! but what would two mass murdering psychopaths would want from a child who had just graduated in the strangest of circumstances ?'_. He looked again and Naruto and realised _'Of course they want the kyuubi! thats why they want naruto.!'_

He looked at Naruto again and said in a hushed manner as of wanting the the two akatsuki to not hear "Naruto ! Look at me , run as fast you can these are the most dangerous missing nin you can probably come across. Run and scream as loudly you can and hope some one hears you and comes to rescue you."

Naruto startled by the grave tone from Iruka said " Iruka sensei what do you mean run away? What about you? you are injured too I can't leave you"

"Hoo look at tha, the pip-squeak has got some bark ! How do you think you can fight us brat eh ?"Kisame laughed at the duo. Itachi though was now looking little more straighter that before, as if signifying his impatience, "Naruto-kun we wish no harm, All we want to know is whether the the bearded man whom you collided with in an alley a week ago gave you a note or some form of letter is all".

Naruto although none to relaxed seemed to be trying to recall the memory squinting and making a rather fox like Iruka looked lost, _'What bearded man? what is he talking about ?'_

Naruto suddenly stood up "Oh you mean that hairy teme who destroyed my ramen ! eh what do you mean letter? All he did was destroy my ramen and was speaking non-sense like old men!"

This got Itachi and Kisame's Attention _'So he did say something to him, I knew Kisame peeping in the hot springs in the middle of chase would cost us.'_ Though an un-amused Itachi.

"Okay lets get this over with, What did he tell you Naruto-kun tell us and we will let you and sensei go without any harm."said the monotone of Itachi. Iruka not believing them for a second was cursing his lack of firepower, to make a sudden attack and escape with naruto, he silently preparing his barrier jutsu so that he could trap them for at least even a second, he knew he didn't stand a chance against them but was ready to get even a second's advantage against them. Naruto was more uneasy by now _'Geez they killed Mizuki teme and are acting as if kicked a stone on the ground, and they expect me to believe them .'_ He caught up on Iruka making poke to him and realised that he wanted to delay them. "But I met him a week ago, and i was despairing about the ramen, ahaha… so i don't remember exactly , why didn't you come to ask before now…." said a clearly uneasy and sweating naruto.

This triggered the memories of both Itachi and kisame, _'The meeting with Danzo was unavoidable i needed to confirm the validity of my arrangement.'_ thought Itachi, whereas Kisame was lost remembering his escapades _'Oh kisame-kyun you are sooo bluee , i like bluee '_ he remembered the sultry voice of that busty girl in 'Wrong sides of the Leaves' bar of konoha's red light district one of the most infamous in the entire elemental nations.

"We had business to attend to" Came the simultaneous reply.

both Iruka and Naruto sweat-dropped at their sync even in the tense situation.

By this time Iruka was ready, he made the last five hand-signs and shouted : **Barrier Jutsu:String Light Formation**!

with that black marks of fuuinjustu spread across the clearing making circle like formations around the four. "NARUTO, I'VE GOT THIS RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN…. NOW!" shouted Iruka at his chance. Before even Naruto could react, or iruka could concentrate, the lines of the barrier jutsu disappeared as fast as they spread. _'What! impossible ! it didn't even last 10 seconds'._ thought a scared Iruka, "Heh poor poor chunin, Barrier ninjustus of such kinds are worst match for me! My Samehada is always hungry for chakra, it can suck chakra from low-level fuuinjustu seals like yours and the explosive notes from your unfortunate friend here in a second." Boasted Kisame while pointing the dead body of Mizuki. _'So that's why the explosive notes didn't blow up! this bad ! we are gong to die and they will get Kyuubi!'_

"Kisame Hurry up I am sensing the Sandaime heading in our direction, Kill the chunin quickly while I extract information from Naruto-kun here." Itachi ordered his blue accomplice. " huh.. i was expecting a bit more entertainment in your village Itachi-san , but I guess this will have to do , ne chunin-san !" Kisame complained before lunging at Iruka at blinding speeds. At the same time Itachi grabbed Naruto by his shirt and made him look into his sharingan,"Oi teme what are you doing lemme GO dattebayo !" shouted Naruto , but stilled suddenly when he looked into the strange red eyes with three comas, spinning at a rapid pace. _'argh What's this ! I'm… I'm feeling sleepy suddenly, whats with his eyes ! Shi..t…'_ And then the world around naruto went dark for Naruto.

They both didn't notice a slight formation of swirls in the air behind them.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

The room did not look like a room, rather it looked like a giant void with darkness everywhere but the dimly lit centreand the only sound could be heard was that of wind whistling, the large void was by no means un-occupied though, for it was in the giant underground tunnel network of konoha and is here the root of the giant tree resides. The Headquarters of erstwhile disbanded, yet still alive and functioning Root Division. The home of the one referred as the Darkness of Shinobi : Danzo Shimura. Danzo was currently in his quarters sipping tea. Although he looked like normal bandaged old man enjoying tea, the reality was far from it, for it was in this exact position where he had planned how to turn the winds of change around the world. It was in this exact seat where he sat when he decided to kill off some clan who were proving to be threat to the great tree that is is this exact position were Shimura Danzo plans his moves for the shogi of life.

Today Danzo was in deep thought, usually he would be reviewing actions he took, and their consequences, but today Danzo was thinking about only one person though : Itachi Uchiha. Oh how the child genius has been a thorn in his side. He had always thought he should have killed Itachi that fateful day, for he had, days like today certainly wouldn't have come to pass.

(Flashback)

 _ **Danzo was moving along the corridors of his root division,**_ _**his cane ryhmetically beating on the hard concrete floor as he passed, his face and arm still bandaged as his usual attire. After walking a while he suddenly stopped and turned to a unassuming dark corner in the wall and spoke "It has been a long time since you've stepped foot in this establishment Itachi. Though I fail to understand what are you doing here. Surely you understand your peculiar.. situation,yes? Your sacrifice for konoha has done great for the tree,you have sacrificed so much. You understood the gravity of the situation, and agreed to follow my call for action to save the my beloved konoha,Yet you fail to hide the hate for me from your eyes."**_

 _ **Itachi suddenly emerged from the shadows, his usual poker face and akatsuki robes on him, but if one would look closely, would find the tightness of his jaws as the clear indication of anger and forced restraint "Make no mistake Danzo, I love konoha too and it is not your konoha and I would do anything to protect it, but it should be clear to you that i would not feel a thing other than satisfaction if kill you now. It is all but need of konoha of you and protection of my little brother that I'm not killing you." came is even and collected voice.**_

" _ **Hmm now that the pleasantries are out of the way I've heard there was a vital information leak regarding akatsuki here in fire country. I assume your are here regarding that matter" Asked Danzo just as evenly as if itachi had not put a jibe on him not being hokage or threatened to kill him. "Your information network still works i see, No matter, yes I am here for that and to remind you the terms of our agreement, My little brother is graduating this week. I want to remind you that once he turns into a ninja of the village your ninjas of root nor you will approach him or else our terms would be void, and i do not need to remind you what would happen as a consequence, do I." Itachi threatened with activation of his sharingan showing his seriousness of the matter.**_

" _ **Look at you, …. the akatsuki has changed you Itachi. You were never the one to roll out threats that easy, and now you go threatening to unleash political disaster on the very place you gave up so much for."Danzo retorted. Then he pursed his mouth and said "Tell me about the information Itachi, If it is that important that you come back here, what does it contain?". Itachi for moment said nothing, then began "Yes the information seems to be of utmost priority to Akatsuki. I do not know the contents, but Its importance seemed to come from the fact that this mission was assigned by Maadara Uchiha himself, not pein." All reaction Danzo showed was a raised eyebrow, taking it as a Que to continue itachi said "Maadara seemed to be uneasy for the first time, I want your root to check the insides of konoha for a bearded middle aged man. Maadara didn't give any photographs so that there would be no evidence for pain to find out. The bearded man is a scientist of some kind and works for perhaps maadara only as the akatsuki doesn't know about him. It is suspicious though that maadara would not tell about some research to the akatsuki. There seems to be a lot going on. The information seems to be of rather… revealing nature."**_

 _ **Danzo digested the knowledge of presence of such kinds power. Being in the business of darkness for almost his entire ninja career he understood foremost that 'Information is power' , the words came from the mouth of his sensei Tobirama Senju the second hokage. He took it to heart and has ever since been on lookout for such information. This particular intel seems to be of utmost power to use against the increasingly threatening Akatsuki and the man who seemed to be strong enough to control the Kyuubi the strongest bijuu. 'I must obtain it, this might be the only lead against maadara or whoever he is.' thought Danzo.**_

" _ **where is your partner? I have an assumption that there will be two akatsuki members at hunt at a time yes?"suddenly questioned Danzo.**_

" _ **Kisame has his .. needs to be taken care of . Last time i saw him heading for the .. Red Light district of Konoha in a powerful henge, I am sure he won't cause trouble for Konoha and its better this way, Our meeting would be more secure."replied Itachi in a deadpan.**_

" _ **If thats all i'll be taking my leave, and be kind enough to wake up my ninjas you made sleep forcefully" said Danzo as he walked off.**_

" _ **They shall wake up soon by themselves" Replied Itachi evenly. 'Soon danzo, very soon you shall pay for your crimes.' were Itachi's last thoughts as he dissolved in murder of crows.**_

 _ **Throughout the conversation both failed to notice a rather tall man who seemed to be a cross between a human and man as he stepped out of shadows and thought 'Heh merging with samehada can even hide my presence from the shinobi of darkness and Itachi-san himself. And looks like Maadara-sama was right after all Itachi's loyalty always did lay with Konoha. I'm glad he didn't notice me making a mizu-bunshin before hand'**_

" _ **What are you planning Itachi-san ?" Kisame's now revealed clone said out aloud before dissolving into pile of water and samehada poofed into smoke reverse summoning itself towards his master. All that remained in the dark void was dissipating plumes of smoke.**_

(Flashback end)

"To think the information would go to the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki of all people. The akatsuki is too close for comfort around our Jinchuuriki. Fuu , Torune go to the forest and make sure the Jinchuuriki does not go in the hands of Akatsuki" Danzo said out aloud as he got up and moved out of his place,his cane banging rhythmically against the floor as he went ahead , Ignoring the barks of 'Hai Danzo-sama' as he went.

* * *

(Meanwhile with naruto)

Deafening silence has been known to all, often leading to people losing their minds. But sometimes it is the small sounds in the silence that drive a person crazy. Currently Naruto was facing the same problem. He remembered waking up a while ago, feeling like he felt in morning before waking up, he hadn't open his eyes yet, he felt comfortable. Well that was until he started hearing that distinct sound. The silent sound of water dripping without a stop. Drop by drop ..it was never ending. "GAH STOP THIS STUPID WATER SOUND !" screamed Naruto hoping to stop the perpetual sound. But all that greeted him was more of the drops smashing the surface of water.

Giving up, Naruto began to survey his surroundings. _'_ _Eh a sewer ? what_ _'_ _s going on ?_ .. _oh yes Itachi-teme did something with his spinny eyes ,he said he wanted to talk, so why did he drag me up a sewer? Man I knew brooding assholes are stupid !_ _'_

While ranting away in his mind Naruto looked around to see pipes of two distinct colour. One was a small bluish pipe which gave the vibe of familiarity, while the other one red in colour and dwarfing the blue on in size, felt as if hot blistering steam went through it, malevolent was the only word to describe it. Naruto was cut off his musing when suddenly a warm gust of wind tumbled him over. _'_ _Ouch the hell, what is this place ?_ _'_ Turning around Naruto found the biggest gate he has ever seen in his life. It easily matched the height of the hokage monument from ground golden bars were equally spaced with double bezel at the middle and round part protruding with a paper attached to it with letters 'SEAL' .

' _Okay.. if this isn't creepy i don't know what is'_ thought a slightly peeved Naruto. The gust of wind came again, this time more stronger than before. Then suddenly two huge blood red eyes with slits opened in the gaping darkness beyond the gate. _'Oh boy ! I'm so dead !'_ thought a now clearly scared Naruto. **"So the Jailor finally greets me.. so puny … so tiny …. so WEAK "** with the last words emphasised came a booming voice with it revealed the a huge orange fox like creature with nine swishing tails and huge rabbit like ears.

Seeing the Kyuubi for the first time in his life, shut down Naruto's mind for a while. He was baffled by his huge structure and its gaze looked as if piercing his very own soul. Then suddenly Naruto remembered Mizuki declaration from before. In the heat of constant battle he had forgotten about that special development. He still had to come to terms with being a host for ancient beast like the kyuubi and him being the one who brought smooch pain to him and others in the village.

Sensing that tailed beast was observing him, he tried to speak something, being called weak by anyone irritated Naruto and he would be damned if he let of someone without a hiss for calling him weak. "Wh..o Whom do.. do think you're calling weak dattebayo ! I'll … I'll tie your tails up you iIDIOT FOX." Naruto instantly regretted yelling at the clearly superior beast when suddenly chocking amount of killing intent rolled off kyuubi. His eyes focused on Naruto made him feel like death itself was looking through those eyes.

" **You foolish brat ! I AM THE KYUUBI , the embodiment of hate ! you DARE talk to me like that ? I will eat you !"** snarled the kyuubi clearly angry at the orange clad human before him.

After about a minute the killing intent seized and Naruto felt like he could breathe again _'Note to self… don't shout at everyone you see around'_ thought a gasping he remembered the times at playground where the parents told other children to stay away from him, and those when people looked at him with hate filled eyes when he walked in the road. The bad memories strengthening his resolve he spoke again "YOU , its because of you every one hated me, Its because of you no one loves me, no one wanted tobe friends with me! Why ? WHY did you have to attack the village you EVIL FOX why couldn't you leave my village ALONE" cried out Naruto with tears gathering around his eyes.

His words seemed to have triggered something in kyuubi, One raw emotion filled the mind of the great beast : Anger. **"Leave your village alone ? LEAVE YOUR VILLAGE ALONE ? it was YOU who used me like a tool in the first place, You humans think us to be your tools! You take away or freedom! , seal us into yourselves to use our power and yet blame us when weary to be free ! YOUR VILLAGE captured me for 70 years in a cramped up seal and when I finally feel the air you, trap me yet again, and you call ME EVIL ?Well i have become EVIL you brat ! you know nothing! when i get out if this cage I'll burn everything down, I will make you Feel DESPAIR !"** Ranted of the Kyuubi clearly chasing in rage and clawing at the huge gates as if trying to break free.

Hearing the words of Kyuubi, Naruto stopped, he then remembered the bias against himself, and then related it with the beast, _'Is that true ? Then.. then but isn't he supposed to be evil ? if he's not then he is… he is just like me!'_.

Not knowing what a tailed beast is, helped naruto see the beast in a different light. The bias of people made Naruto more mature about somethings than other people. He was free from the common of the people of hating something that is odd, being pariah himself. It had made him soft towards things that were disliked by people. So when he heard the beast's rant he could think him to be other than what he had heard, he could think him to be not the embodiment of hate, but product of hate. And for the first time in many years a human thought of tailed beast as other than tools.

Naruto knew the feeling of being used. The betrayal of Mizuki of hours ago was still wanted to know what the beast meant by being wanted to hear it first before he judged him. "Eh sorry for that,I guess .. we went of the wrong foot… So… My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next hokage dattebayo ! What's your name ?"

This Stopped the tailed beast. A human asking him for his name , the kyuubi was truly baffled. Not once since his own old man had some human asked his name. Yet centuries of hate and distrust were not to be cleared by child's unassuming question. Yet it made the kyuubi remember the last words of his old man for some reason. Deciding that his curiosity would've to wait, he told his jailor why he had brought him here. **"Brat! I've had enough of your suffocating presence, begone now, i brought you here to tell that the uchiha scum is trying to get into your memories. when you go out from here, remember to not look into the accursed eyes."** with that the kyuubi faded into the darkness behind his cage.

"Oi Oi i gave you my name call my that. ad i asked your name dattebayo ! tell me it or i'll just call you something i think of myself ! and what do you mean accursed eyes ? and what uchiha ? sasuke's not here ! .. OHH so the teme and Itachi-teme ARE related… an.." Naruto was cut off his rant when suddenly he felt something sucking him from behind, and with that he faded from the plane.

' _ **hmm Naruto Uzumaki huh… Lets see if you are the one who HE spoke of….. Let's see what you do with this….'**_ were the last thoughts of kyuubi as he went to bucket his slumber not before he channeled a part of his chakra into the blue pipes.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi was just preparing to invade Naruto's memories, he knew how dangerous it was trying to access a jinchuuriki's mind. He was just about to begin when he was suddenly pushed back, his genjutsu undone. _'what !? he dispelled my genjutsu ? no that's not possible he is just a academy student. It must be kyuubi. Shit, how will i get the intel now… the third has almost arrived !'_ "Damn" he cursed

Meanwhile Kisame adjust finished kicking Iruka in the ribs probably breaking a few. He was about to finish quickly by stabbing him, when he heard Itachi curse. He had rarely seen the man loose his composure, he wanted to see what was it that caused the great Itachi to curse. He saw the blond brat clutching his head as if nursing a headache, while Itachi was clutching his left eye, probably as a consequence of being forced out of genjutsu. How the brat managed to break it was beyond him though.

"Kisame we are leaving, we have outstayed our time. And Naruto-kun next time you will have to come with us, you were lucky the sandaime was watching over you." Ordered Itachi as he dissolved in a murder of crows. Disappointed at the lack of action Kisame mock pouted and said "oh …Well… gaki you are lucky, tell the chunin-chan here to enjoy his time, not many survive after getting in a fight with me.. " with that Kisame disappeared in a swift shunshin.

Naruto was still dazed,his head was spinning at the sensory overdose he felt he could feel so much, hate.. from the near him, a feeling of subdued flow from little further than him. He could feel a something 'large' approaching him with a few other with little less of the same 'large thing' .

He could hear constant ringing in is ears and the nauseating feeling of everything rotating around him . Last thing he heard before blacking out was a cry from a familiar voice "NARUTO-KUN".

' _heh the old man found me, now i can sleep !'_

* * *

(Meanwhile.. )

Seeing that the sandaime was approaching the duo, they went to investigate Naruto's apartment. There in the pile of his Orange Jumpsuits they found a small note in one of the many pockets. They returned to the root base with that note and presented it to Danzo.

"Danzo-sama we found this not in one of the pockets of the jinchuuriki's attire. It looks like the scientist slipped this in the pocket without Uzumaki noticing."

Danzo hummed in acknowledgement of their theory. He read the small note, first he had no reaction, but suddenly his lone visible eyes widened. _'This.. This is beyond anything i could Imagine ! This is bad. I need to make sure this Intel doesn't go in the wrong hands. Seems like war is coming to the elemental nations… The one of the likes we have never faced before…'_ Thought Danzo as he burned the letter with a small fire jutsu, but not before looking at the note with his sharingan eyes to burn the prodigal note in his memory.

"Fuu, Torune inform the council summoner to start a council meet with my summoning authority as a village elder."

With that he stepped up and began to prepare for the most intriguing council meet as of yet…

* * *

 **Hey guys welcome back to the first chapter of Naruto: The Paradox of Fusion.**

 **Before anything i will have to point out the site having a glitch were the no. of views in stats in not increasing. I know the story has been visited as i have one review and my friend spell checked for me. Strange isn't it ?**

 **Please bear with any spell mistakes, i'll rectify them on the go..**

 **With the next chapter the introduction arc will come to a close.**

 **Please review,follow and favourite my story !**

 **Well that's all for now …**

 **So the bearded man turned out to be a scientist for akatsuki ?**

 **and Kisame is not as dumb as he seemed to be ?**

 **and what did Danzo find so much surprising ?**

 **Find out in the next instalment of Naruto: The Paradox of Fusion**


End file.
